Cat
by Faramirlover
Summary: Sirius gets grunpy when Remus isn't around. SiriusxRemus. Slash warning.


**A/N:** It's been ages since I wrote anything. My writers block is killing me. Sorry.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except Thaddeus Burdon and he's a git so I don't want him.

**Dedication**: For my Ali. X

**Cat**

Sirius Black shifted uncomfortably in his train seat, flicking the pages of his magazine without reading anything and tapping his foot on the floor. He was acutely aware of every tick of the watch strapped to his wrist and of every one of James' short shallow breaths. James coughed and Sirius's eyes immediately darted to him.

"Yes?"

"What?" James looked up from his chocolate frog cards, confused.

"You were going to say something."

"No I wasn't."

"Then why did you cough?" Sirius demanded.

"Because I needed to."

"Whatever," Sirius settled back into his chair with a huff, arms crossed.

Silence returned. Sirius sat still for a few moments before groaning and throwing his magazine across the room.

"What the hell is up with you? You're driving me up the wall," James snapped.

"It's nothing," Sirius grumbled "Get back to your bloody book."

"Just go find him. I bet he wouldn't mind you tagging along with his prefect duties."

"He told Peter where to shove it when he asked if he could help."

James sighed a long deep sigh that spoke of years of suffering at the hands of Sirius Black's idiocy.

"That's Peter. He's annoying. You're different."

"Yeah?" Sirius looked hopeful and James was reminded of the puppy that was his best friend's animagus form.

"Yeah, now get out of here Padfoot before I bludgeon you to death with my book."

The train's corridor was empty and Sirius paused for a moment after sliding the compartment door behind him, letting himself sway with the motion of the carriage before taking a long deep sniff. He smelt him immediately. The sweet scent of chocolate and cinnamon and something that could only be described as Remus was wafting its way down the corridor towards him.

He set off after it and didn't realise until he reached the carriage it was emanating from that Remus didn't smell exactly as he should. Pulling the compartment open he found Remus stretched out across the floor with Thaddeus Burdon flopped beside him. Remus' robe, tie and jumper had been discarded across one of the seats and he was down to his thin shirt and trousers.

"Oh, hey Sirius."

Sirius couldn't help the growl the slipped from his throat, nor could he help grabbing his small friend by the wrist and yanking him to his feet.

"What the hell are you doing, rolling around on the floor with this twat!?"

"Hey!"

"Shut up, Burdon!" Sirius snapped "You're a twat if I say you are. Come on Remus."

"What? Wait. Sirius. What's going on? Hey! I need my clothes."

"No you don't."

Sirius tugged him down the corridor, ignored Remus protests and attempts to get away.

"In," he snapped, pushing him into the toilet and stepping in too, slamming the door behind them.

"What the hell-"

Sirius silenced him, one hand slipping round the shorter boy's slim waist and pulling them together, the other sliding round the back of his neck, easing him forward into a demanding kiss. Remus' lips froze beneath his own and for a few moments Sirius panicked and then Remus was kissing back, pressing himself hard against Sirius' chest, hands settling on the backs of his shoulder blades, lightly gripping the silky fabric of Sirius's shirt.

The broke apart gasping for air, clinging to each other.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what brought this on?" Remus asked, trembling slightly, fingers curling in the hair at the base of Sirius' neck.

"Burdon. He was all over you," Sirius surprised himself with how close to a growl that had come out.

"No he wasn't."

"Yes he was."

"No. He wasn't. We were playing with his cat."

"Cat?"

Remus nodded, looking amused.

"A cat?" Suddenly Remus' smell made sense. He smelt like a mangy cat!

"Off!" Sirius demanded, hands flying to undo the buttons of Remus' shirt.

"What are you doing? Sirius! I'm not gonna have sex with you!"

"What?"

"We're not having sex in a toilet."

"What are you talking about? Who mentioned sex?"

"Well, I thought..."

"Oh. Woops. Sorry. No. Not sex. Not that I don't wanna have sex with you. You're really hot and sexy and-"

"Sirius!" Remus' face was bright red.

"Sorry. But I'm not having my boyfriend stink of cat. Dog and only dog."

Remus made a funny squeaking noise and went pale.

"What? What did I do now?" Sirius asked.

"You called me your boyfriend."

It was Sirius' turn to blush.

"Well... only if you want to be."

Sirius' answer was Remus pulling him in for another kiss. This one was short and sweet and when Remus stepped back his cheeks were lightly dusted with pink.

"Take your shirt off and swap with me then," he demanded, pulling his own off and handing it to Sirius.

He scrambled to obey, pulling undoing the buttons in a rush and handing it over. Remus slipped it on and smiled.

"Much better than any cat," he pecked Sirius on the cheek and slid the toilet door open "put my shirt on then and we can go get my stuff back from Thaddeus."

"We'll go like this. Burdon needs to know that you can't use a cat to win over a dog lover," Sirius grinned at him before slipping out of the toilet and off towards Thaddeus' carriage before Remus could stop him.

"Your shirt!" Sirius ignored him "Wait!"

Remus sighed, burying his face in his hands and groaning, knowing there was nothing he could do to stop Sirius when he was determined.

"Remus! Get your ass down here. Burdon won't believe that I'm gonna screw you in your shower."

Remus wondered whether he would ever live this moment down and, as several students stuck their heads out of their carriages to peer at him, he decided he really doubted it.

**OOOOOO**

**A/N:** Hope you liked it. Please review.


End file.
